


The Nameless

by Kurokamisama



Category: Assassination Classroom, Code Geass
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, World Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: A la suite du Requiem de Zero, Lelouch est finalement mort, tué par son meilleur ennemi... Ou l'est-il vraiment...? Dans un autre monde, moins futuriste mais étrangement similaire, un jeune homme sans nom se réveille dans un hangar, ses souvenirs effacés... Bientôt il deviendra l'assassin le plus exceptionnel que la terre ait jamais connu...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut croire que j'ai décidé de poster tous les plot-bunnies qui traînaient sur ma clé USB ^^; Cette fois c'est dans un format particulier que je n'ai jamais utilisé alors je ne suis pas très confiante mais bon...  
> Que dire sur Code Geass et Assassination Classroom, sinon que j'ai dû pleurer autant pour l'un que pour l'autre...? Lelouch est typiquement le genre d'anti-héros que j'adore, et l'un de mes personnages préféré- ce qui ne veux pas dire que j'arrive à bien l'écrire x'D Ici au moins, comme vous le verrez, sa personnalité est un peu mise à mal alors je ne me mouille pas trop, je l'avoue. Côté Assassination Classroom, presque toute cette fic se déroule avant l'intrigue principale, alors là non plus je ne me risque pas trop haha xD  
> Enfin, sur ce...  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: Les personnages de Code Geass et Assassination Classroom appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, seules les situations dans lesquelles je les mets proviennent de mon imagination tordue.)

PROLOGUE

_Plic... ploc... plic... ploc..._

Des yeux fermés sur des prunelles violettes. Une bouche entrouverte. Une faible respiration au souffle entrecoupé.

Là, sur les débris de ciment et de verre, éclairée seule par la lumière de la lune, gît une âme.

Une âme qui aurait dû s'envoler depuis bien longtemps déjà, et pourtant... elle repose, là, étrangère à tout en ce monde, recouverte d'un manteau carmin qui s'étend peu à peu; il recouvre sa poitrine, puis son torse, ses bras, l'arrière de son crâne... le manteau rouge de vie quitte son hôte petit à petit, centimètres par centimètres.

Le souffle s'affaiblit, la poitrine s'affaisse, le visage pâlit. Bientôt, la lumière lunaire ne fait plus qu'un avec les traits fins du jeune homme.

Il gît là,

l'Empereur Démon

le leader des Chevaliers Noirs

Zero

Lelouch Vi Britannia

Lelouch Lamperouge

l'ami

l'amant

le frère

baignant dans son sang tel un ange déchu.

Il attend la fin.

Il sait qu'il la mérite.

Il l'accueille comme un vieil ami, lui, l'homme-miracle, qui l'a frôlée à tant de reprises.

Qui l'a déplorée tant de fois.

Qui l'a causée tout autant.

Qui l'a maudit, souvent.

Qui l'a encouragé, pourtant.

Il gît ici-bas, le jeune homme aux mille noms, attendant la mort comme s'il dégustait un vin de grande qualité, avec l'expérience du connaisseur.

Mais sur sa poitrine, un symbole brille.

_Le symbole d'une renaissance._

* * *

Dans un monde, Lelouch vi Britannia meurt en dictateur, ami, leader, martyre-

Dans un autre monde, un symbole brille si fort qu'il s'acharne à surpasser la clarté de la lune.

Dans un ancien monde, une sorcière aux cheveux verts sourit.

Dans un nouveau monde, un jeune homme renaît, trempant dans son sang et sans souvenirs, seul :

_**Car voilà sa punition.** _

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis carrément impatiente quand j'ai des chapitres déjà écrits, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les poster (bande de petits veinards!) =_=  
> Aussi, voilà le premier chapitre de cet espèce d'alien que j'ai pondu d'on ne sait où...  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au prologue.)

CHAPITRE I

 

Les premiers mois sont les plus difficiles.

Il se rend vite compte que ce qui l'a amené à être dans ce hangar abandonné l'a beaucoup affaibli. Il passe plusieurs semaines à retrouver l'usage de ses membres, mais la faim qui le tiraille chaque seconde de son existence le force à avancer au plus vite sa 'rééducation'. Comme un faon nouvellement né, ses jambes ne le portent pas, il trébuche constamment quand enfin il parvient à tenir debout, et ses frêles membres tremblent sous l'effort et le froid qu'il ressent sans arrêt. Plusieurs fois, il s'écroule sous son poids pourtant moindre, alors que le soleil – visible à travers un immense trou dans le toiture en tôle de son refuge – est au plus haut dans le ciel, se réveillant seulement au clair de lune.

Chaque fois qu'il se réveille ainsi, une lueur sur sa poitrine qui semble le brûler de l'intérieur apparaît, mais s'éteint aussitôt qu'il reprend un peu plus ses esprits.

(Ce n'est que bien, bien plus tard qu'il comprendra la signification de ce phénomène.)

Il comprend vite également, quand enfin ses jambes parviennent à le soutenir assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse marcher, que la ville où il a atterrit n'est pas des plus accueillantes; le hangar qui lui sert de foyer temporaire est son exact reflet: souillée, éparse, délabrée, _dangereuse_... La ville est tout autant infestée de vermine, bien qu'elle soit d'un autre genre.

Rapidement, il se rend compte que son apparence attire un certain type d'attention, une attention dangereuse dans son état affaibli; il se débarrasse de son manteau d'origine inconnue, mais d'apparence apparemment assez majestueuse pour attirer les regards de toutes sortes – que ce soit par la qualité du matériau, ou par le fait que le tissu est entièrement imbibé de l'épais liquide pourpre qu'est son sang (ou celui d'un autre, cela, il ne le sait pas).

Il ne comprend pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il ne sait rien de la vie, ne comprend pas où il est, ni pourquoi. Il n'a aucun concept du temps, ne connaît pas la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Il sent un vide au fond de lui mais ne le reconnaît pas. Il se pose des questions dont il ne comprend pas l'origine. Il observe beaucoup.

Il ne comprend pas grand chose et pourtant, naïvement, il sait, après quelques mois, que pour une étrange raison, il est né jeune homme, et que quelque chose le pousse à essayer de vivre chaque jour.

Il connaît la faim et la douleur.

Il reconnaît l'effort et le travail.

Il sait quelle nourriture comblera la faim pour quelques jours.

Il sait quelles personnes éviter, et quel genre d'attention il doit à tout prix contourner.

Il apprend à apprécier l'anonymat.

Il sait où trouver de quoi s'habiller pour ne pas attirer l'attention de nouveau.

Il apprend à contenir ses tremblements.

Il apprend comment se comporter pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Il apprend à panser ses blessures, et la valeur de l'apparence et d'un sourire.

Il découvre la _vitesse_ mais ne reconnaît pas que le sentiment en lui qui l'accompagne est la nostalgie.

Enfin, il redécouvre la mort, si singulièrement familière, et la facilité avec laquelle elle peut rendre visite à sa cible.

Pendant presque un an, le jeune homme apprend les bases de l'humanité et de la survie; autodidacte, il s'éduque en observant constamment les endroits qu'il peut explorer, les gens qu'il croise et ceux qu'il observe en cachette, leurs comportements, leurs motivations, leurs craintes, et leurs objectifs.

Il gagne en force, en endurance, et en vitesse; il finit par être capable de lire en les humains comme en des livres, et son esprit vif qui ne connaît aucun concept du bien ou du mal emmagasine toute nouvelle information goulûment; ainsi, ce n'est qu'à la fin de cette première année décisive qu'il commence à tirer les conclusions de ce qu'il a apprit jusque-là.

Une seule vérité (qui dictera sa vie pendant si longtemps) raisonne alors dans sa tête:

_« Les gens meurent quand ils sont tués »_

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woilà!~ :D Tout cela est très joyeux n'est-ce pas? Avez-vous compris ce qui est arrivé à Lelouch...? J'hésite à poste le chapitre suivant direct, mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable n'est-ce pas? u_ù  
> Dans tous les cas, dîtes-moi vite ce que vous en pensez! :)  
> Ciao!~


	3. Chapitre II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il doit me rester encore ce chapitre-là et un autre, mais après je n'ai plus rien en stock sinon un chapitre à demi-écrit xD  
> Cette fic a officiellement 1 favorites wooohoo! 0 Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que quelqu'un lise ça, alors ça fait plaisir! x'D  
> Sur ce...  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au prologue)

CHAPITRE II

 

Un élève.

Il se demande parfois ce qui lui a prit d'accepter de prendre le jeune homme blond plein d'enthousiasme morbide sous son aile, alors même qu'il venait de tuer son père.

(Les requêtes de parricides lui procurent toujours un sentiment particulier, comme une boule froide au ventre, mais comme ce n'est pas quelque chose qui interfère avec ses capacités en tant qu'assassin, il n'y porte qu'une brève attention avant de ne plus y penser du tout.)

Et puis il se rappelle qu'avoir quelqu'un aux capacités pouvant égaler les siennes pourrait offrir de nouvelles opportunités d'assassinats – il aura juste à faire en sorte que l'élève ne surpasse pas le maître et que sa loyauté envers lui soit cémentée.

Tout le monde trahit après tout, mais le plus important pour lui est que tout ce qui peut améliorer ses capacités à tuer vaut le coup.

Pour ses contrats.

Ceux-ci traversent et déterminent les moments les plus importants de sa vie, de la même manière qu'une personne lambda penserait à son anniversaire, son premier jour d'école, son premier baiser...

Et ainsi il se souvient de chacun de ses assassinats.

Sa toute première fois.

Son premier gros contrat.

Sa première 'mort accidentelle'.

Son premier chef d'état.

Son premier commando d'élite.

Son premier agent secret.

Son premier massacre menant à la fin d'une guerre en une semaine.

Tous ces succès et ses échecs sont ce qui rythme sa vie. Il ne cherche plus de réponses à toutes les questions qui restent dans un coin de son esprit; tout ce qui compte depuis son premier contrat est de raffiner ses talents.

Il est un génie de l'assassinat après tout, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de penser à autre chose que de s'améliorer? Ne devrait-il pas suivre le chemin pour lequel il est le plus doué? Auquel il est si clairement destiné?

Pour une raison inconnue, il est doué pour tuer.

Pour une étrange et amère raison, cela ne l'étonne pas.

Lors de son tout premier assassinat, alors que ses mains sont tachées du sang de la victime (un homme sans importance qui commettait l'adultère) qu'il vient d'égorger, il ne peut que penser à une seule chose:

_'Ceci... ce sentiment... est familier. Ce sang sur mes mains, cette chaleur... c'est la première fois de ma vie que je n'ai plus froid... Et pourtant... ce sentiment, je l'ai déjà ressenti... il est..._ si _familier...'_

Le jeune homme qui depuis sa 'naissance' n'a senti que le froid dans ses membres tremblant, est soudainement saisi d'un sentiment incompréhensible pour l'enfant qu'il est encore quand il s'agit d'émotions. Sa gorge se serre, son estomac se noue, ses yeux brûlent et un liquide d'origine inconnue envahit sa vision. Il se surprend à penser brièvement que la pluie n'est pas de saison avant d'être noyé dans un torrent d'émotions qu'il ne comprend pas. Son cœur est serré, sa tête est lourde et douloureuse, et son estomac retourné. Il pense distraitement qu'il risque d'être découvert avec le corps à ses pieds mais- non, pas ses pieds, ses genoux. Il est à genoux et ne sait pas quand cela s'est produit. Sa gorge est sèche et il a l'impression qu'il crierait s'il ouvrait la bouche, alors il bloque sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces. Mais ce n'est pas assez, et bientôt un bruit aigu s'échappe de sa gorge endolorie; il essaie de le contenir en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, mais le son est hors de contrôle. Il tente d'avaler ses sanglots, mais rien n'y fait, sa gorge se contracte et il hoquette. Quelque chose coule de ses yeux mais il s'en rend à peine compte.

À ce moment-là, il est à moitié persuadé qu'il va mourir- après tout, le son qu'il émet est similaire à celui de la victime qu'il vient d'exécuter.

Et le jeune homme sans nom pleure.

Cette nuit-là, il rêve pour la première fois. Il rêve de cheveux roux et d'yeux verts tels qu'il n'en a jamais vu. Il rêve d'une chaleur qu'il n'a jamais connu, sur ses mains et dans son cœur.

Quand il se réveille, il pense pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie vouloir mourir.

Alors, non, il n'oubliera jamais sa toute première fois.

(Amer souvenir d'une nuit en plein été, où il s'abandonna à la faiblesse de son cœur.)

Mais il l'enfermera au plus profond de son être, avec ce sentiment de chaleur si merveilleux et déchirant à la fois, si brillant mais si brûlant...

Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme continue les assassinats. Il devient fort, _le_ plus fort. Car il comprend, enfin, que les émotions sont dangereuses. Que dans ce monde, quand on est commandé par celles-ci, on devient faible, et on est tué. Et ça, il ne peut pas le permettre, toujours aussi inexplicablement accroché à la vie qu'il est.

(Car _« les gens meurent quand ils sont tués »_ , et bien qu'il ne s'était jamais inclut dans cette catégorie auparavant, il reconnaît la dangerosité de ces émotions et de ces rêves qui lui avaient fait contempler une fin-)

Le jeune homme qui deviendra le Dieu de la Mort apprend une nouvelle vérité ce jour-là:

 

_Je ne veux pas mourir..._

* * *

 

(Et s'il devient assassin dans l'espoir de retrouver cette chaleur si fugacement ressentie, une nuit d'été à travers des sanglots étranglés, des joues mouillées, et des lèvres sanguinolentes, il ne se l'admettra jamais.)

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre; je me demande si vous aviez compris où je voulais placer Lelouch dans l'intrigue d'Assassination Classroom, ça me paraît évident en regardant les personnages cités mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis l'auteur ^^;  
> En tout cas, dîtes-moi vite ce que vous en pensez, R&R yada yada, et à la prochaine! ;D  
> Ciao!~ (Nyurufufu~ ;D)  
> Edit: Je viens de modifier un peu le résumé pourri que j'avais mis (je suis tellement nulle à ça c'est désespérant x'D), mais j'espère que je n'en ai pas trop dit ^^;


	4. Chapitre III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Le dernier chapitre complet pour cette histoire! D'autres viendront (sûrement) rassurez-vous, mais euuuh...pas tout de suite! (?) ^^;  
> Sur une autre note: 1 favorite et 1 follower, je crois que je vais pleurer! TT^TT Ça me donne envie de poster d'autres plot-bunnies comme celui-là! :3  
> Sur ce, profitez-en bien x') ...  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: se référer- bon ça suffit là non?)

CHAPITRE III

 

 

Le temps passe et semble ne pas l'affecter; les contrats se ressemblent, les clients restent toujours les mêmes.

(Quand il pense au fait qu'il est un assassin, un jeune-homme aux cheveux cendrés s'impose à son esprit, vaguement, comme de la brume, avant de disparaître.)

L'assassin continue d'apprendre sans chercher à tirer de nouvelles conclusions de ses acquis: tout ce qu'il apprend est pour améliorer ses techniques d'assassinat.

La chaleur est lointaine déjà, inaccessible. Il s'imagine ne l'avoir que rêvée, avoir confondu le choc de son premier assassinat avec... autre chose.

Le challenge, la stratégie, et la quête de puissance sont ses seules motivations. Son disciple, aussi, à qui il apprend tout ce qu'il sait, son héritage...

(Le jour où il lui apprend à jouer aux échecs, il a une distincte impression de déjà-vu, et de cheveux blonds, et d'yeux froids mais chaleureux à la froids, distants – qu'il ignore avec la force de l'habitude.)

Il ne sent plus le froid tellement il y est habitué, et se met à douter, même, de n'avoir jamais connu autre chose.

La routine est telle, que quand il lui éclate à la figure, le choc est bien réel: la trahison de son élève est prompte et souriante, aussi rapide et silencieuse que ce qu'il lui a appris jadis.

Il hésite entre la fierté et la déception, mais au fond il n'a que lu et observé ces concepts, et n'a jamais que commencé à toucher leur sens du bout du doigt que très récemment.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne cherche pas consciemment à comprendre, réprime cette compréhension, même; seul son inconscient, cette chose étrangère qui le pousse à vivre sans raison aucune, cette chose au-delà de toute logique, ne cherche à réveiller en lui ces notions si abstraites.

Alors, même s'il ne l'a pas oubliée, même s'il l'a observée chaque jour de sa misérable existence, la trahison est un choc.

Mais, elle aussi, comme la mort cette première fois, allongé dans un hangar au clair de lune, est familière. _Intimement_ familière.

Elle ne procure aucune chaleur sous sa peau glacée.

Elle ne retourne pas son estomac, ni ne lui brûle les yeux.

Il pense l'ignorer, comme le reste, comme à chaque fois que le sentiment de familiarité lui tourmente les sens, mais, une fois de plus, il se rend compte qu'il ne comprend pas; et il en a assez de ne pas comprendre.

Des cheveux châtains en bataille et des yeux froids emplis de haine se superposent à un visage souriant et aux prunelles vertes pétillantes de joie – le même mais, différent.

Une longue chevelure claire ondulée, de délicates petites mains, des yeux fermés, puis ouverts et du même violet que celui qu'il voit chaque jour dans la glace, une odeur nostalgique, un visage figé par l'horreur, des larmes, du sang...

_Qui êtes-vous?_

Le jeune homme se pose cette question alors que les hommes d'un gouvernement quelconque l'attachent brutalement-

( _-comme si de pathétiques entraves suffiraient à m'arrêter! Avec le G****, je peux-_ )

-et que des milliers de visages sans noms défilent, se superposant à celui de son élève, sans chair, lui faisant ses adieux.

Non, l'assassin ne pleure pas.

Il a apprit après tout, à ne rien ressentir.

Il a apprit, la faiblesse des émotions, la supériorité de la logique.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, un garçon brun hurle et sanglote, crie sa solitude et sa douleur, supplie en son infinie tristesse et à qui peut l'entendre, que l'on mette fin à son tourment.

Bientôt, il est obligé de s'arracher aux contemplations qu'il avait jusque-là éludées, car on lui administre une drogue qu'il reconnaît comme étant destinée à l'endormir pour plusieurs jours.

Il soupçonne que ses ravisseurs ne veulent surtout pas qu'il sache où on l'emmène, mais, plongé dans ses pensées, il capitule, juste pour cette fois.

Peu importe l'endroit où il se retrouvera, il est sûr qu'il réussira à s'échapper de toutes façons.

(Il connaît bien les démérites de l'arrogance – et quand il pense à cela, un sentiment d'ironie d'origine inconnue l'envahit – mais cela ne l'arrête en aucun cas.)

Quand il se réveille, il se trouve dans une cellule au cœur de ce qui est probablement un centre de recherche.

L'image d'une jeune-fille aux longs cheveux verts lui apparaît brièvement, recroquevillée dans un centre similaire et restreinte avec une camisole de force, un symbole familier sur son front-

Mais il garde son sang-froid: maintenant, il a un objectif clair. Il n'aura qu'à attendre l'occasion parfaite pour s'échapper.

Tandis qu'il se perd à nouveau dans ses pensées et médite sur le fait que ses méthodes d'enseignements laissent peut-être à désirer, le jeune homme est loin d'imaginer qu'un an jour pour jour après son arrivée dans le laboratoire, un événement chamboulera sa vie et la changera à jamais.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou~ J'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience (nan sérieusement écrivez-moi un p'tit commentaire quoi! x'D), j'aimerais savoir si ça vous a plus après tout ;) Même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs xD En fait, dîtes-moi à quel point vous détestez cette fic au pire, ça me dira quand même ce que vous en avez pensé au moins! x''D (la tristesse haha)  
> Bref.  
> A la prochaine mes p'tits renards! ;D


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q.Q ...2 reviews et deux nouveaux followers pour la peine sur ff.net- VOUS VOULEZ M'ACHEVEZ OU QUOI? ! Je peux mourir en paix moi maintenant, ça fait trop plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent et qui apprécient cette fic finalement! °°°(=^=)°°°  
> Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires :DD (bien que j'aie frôlé la crise cardiaque en voyant ça dans ma boîte mail); ce chapitre est pour vous mes p'tits renards, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! °^°  
> ENJOY!~

CHAPITRE IV

 

 

Elle s'appelle Yukimura Aguri. Elle est enseignante débutante, a la vingtaine, un sens du style absolument déplorable. Elle est toujours gaie, vive et dynamique.

Et elle le regarde, lui, le jeune homme sans nom, et non l'assassin, avec son sourire calme et ses yeux rieurs.

À travers la torture et les changements qu'il subit, elle est la constante de sa vie.

La chaleur qu'il avait oublié. Préféré ignorer.

Elle a beau être brune et avoir des yeux marron foncé, parfois, quand il l'observe alors qu'elle est en train de mettre au point un nouvel exercice pour ses élèves, de nombreux visages lui viennent à l'esprit. Des jeunes filles rousses, blondes, aux longs cheveux roses, aux courts cheveux rouges; des jeunes hommes aux cheveux cendrés, blonds...

Des amis? Des amants? Des proches? Des frères, des sœurs...?

C'est impensable pour l'assassin.

Et puis... si Aguri n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées, il y réfléchirait peut-être plus souvent, se creuserait la tête jusqu'à souffrir d'autre chose que de sa 'thérapie', mais...

Aguri occupe chacun de ses moments de paix.

L'expérimentation sur sa personne le change, il le sait, à un point psychologique en plus de celui fondamentalement physique, qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé possible.

Comme prévu toutefois, c'est lui qui tire les ficelles derrière toute l'expérience; et il attend, tapis dans l'ombre, prêt à s'échapper dés qu'il estimera son nouveau corps assez fort.

Mais à vrai dire, c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

Sa chaleur est ici.

Bien que le froid soit exacerbé à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, le retour de la chaleur lorsqu'il est auprès d'elle, vaut toutes les heures de douleur qu'il endure.

Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, elle est littéralement son soleil.

Mais tout cela prend bientôt fin.

(- _Après tout, il n'avait pas droit au bonheur-_ )

Les mots d'Aguri raisonne dans sa tête comme un gong annonciateur:

_Tu vas...!_

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

_Il va mourir._

On veut se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne meurt de lui-même et n'entraîne le monde dans sa chute.

( _Non._ )

Évidemment. Quelqu'un comme lui...

( _Non..._ )

… le Dieu de la Mort...

( _Non...!_ )

… qui a détruit un nombre incalculables de vies...

( _NON!_ )

… Quelqu'un comme lui ne méritait-il pas une mort maudite ? Ce n'était que tout naturel que sa mort soit ainsi.

_(Pitié-pas **encore** -! J'ai enfin goûté-!)_

_mAIs QuEL gÂcHis LAmEntABle cE SEraiIt dE Ne pAs uTiLIseR CEs nOuVEAuX pOUvoIrs AvaNT cEla... !_

Un torrent de paroles s'écoule de sa bouche sans jamais solliciter son cerveau. Il voit le visage de la belle (- _purehonnêtelumineusechaleureuseintelligentecourageuse-_ ) Aguri se décomposer, et malgré le bruit sourd qui occupe tout son esprit, il devine que ses mots sont ceux qui causent cette réaction.

Son corps bouge de lui-même; chacun de ses membres le brûlent.

Un brouhaha furieux règne dans son esprit, et c'est le seul son qu'il entend, malgré l'écroulement du centre de recherches et la destruction autour de la créature qu'il est devenu, qu' _ils_ ont fait de lui.

Quand il reprend ses esprits, c'est encore grâce à elle, sa lumière, son espoir. Elle est dans ses bras, souriant faiblement, et enfin, il parvient à la toucher véritablement. Elle est si réelle contre lui, presque brûlante pour lui qui n'a jamais que capté ses rayons à une distance forcée, mais...

Qu'est-ce que ce sentiment ?

Il est écrasé par sa puissance...

Aguri l'a sauvé, mais il ne peut _rien_ pour elle.

À quoi bon toutes ces années à polir ses techniques? À quoi bon tous les savoirs qu'il a acquis?...

Toutes ces années consacrées à la destruction...

( _J'ai détruit le monde... et je l'ai reconstruit..._ )

...alors qu'il aurait pu consacrer sa vie à rendre celles des autres meilleures...

(Alors qu'il aurait pu rendre _sa vie à **Elle**_ meilleure...!)

Il demande. Il écoute. Il questionne. Il hésite. Il promet.

Elle pleure, finalement, et puis...

 

_Le froid l'envahit._

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ma version de ce fameux jour; je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes 'émotions' alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner pour vous, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer! ^^;  
> Dans tous les cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez, alors n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis! ;3  
> Ciao mes p'tits renards, et à la prochaine!~ ;D


	6. Chapitre V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya mes p'tits renards! Voilà le Chapitre 5!~ Merci pour vos commentaires sur ff.net! ! TT^TT *pleure de joie*  
> Sur une autre note: on y est arrivés! La timeline de l'intrigue principale! :D Y-a-t-il des moments particuliers du canon que vous voulez voir du point de vue de Koro-sensei/Lulu? Envoyez vos commentaires/PM et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous! ;)  
> Sur ce...  
> ENJOY!~

CHAPITRE V

 

 

Il contemple le visage des élèves face à lui; ils sont terrifiés, mais surtout sous le choc. Ils attendent sûrement qu'on leur dise qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise blague et qu'ils sont filmés en caméra cachée.

Lui-même n'en revient pas de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle les états lui ont accordé son souhait.

Il est divisé entre la satisfaction d'être arrivé à ses fins, et le désarroi de savoir les plus hauts membres dirigeants du monde actuel capables de sacrifier des enfants aussi facilement.

 

( _Évidemment_ qu'il avait compté là-dessus, il connaissait les politiciens intimement après tout, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait en être ravi!)

 

Ses nouvelles tentacules passent d'ailleurs bien un quart d'heure à exprimer sa frustration en tapant mollement contre un mur dans l'abri qu'il s'est fabriqué afin de tester leurs limites.

Il n'est pas encore très habitué à joindre ainsi le geste au sentiment-

( _-les 'sentiments' eux-mêmes sont étrangers-_ )

-mais s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle il est doué, c'est l'adaptation.

Après tout, il en est là à présent, professeur devant une classe d'élèves de 3ème, alors qu'il y a quelques années de cela il savait à peine marcher.

Les élèves ont peut-être l'air terrifié, mais intérieurement il l'est également. Pour le moment il n'a rien à craindre de ces enfants pourtant, celui avec lequel il se doit d'être toujours sur ses gardes est l'homme envoyé par le Ministère de la Défense japonais: Karasuma Tadaomi. Le pauvre homme chargé de sa surveillance sait qui il est, mais a été mis sous ordre de ne rien révéler de son passé aux élèves.

 

(Et bien qu'il soit habillé en noir presque de la tête aux pieds, si l'ancien assassin devait lui accorder une couleur, ce serait l' _Orange_.)

 

Karasuma-san ne semble pas vraiment l'apprécier malheureusement- malheureusement parce qu'à présent il est professeur assistant, et ils vont devoir travailler ensemble.

Et la dernière fois qu'il a travaillé avec quelqu'un, ça ne s'est pas si bien terminé.

(Au moins cette fois, l'homme ne lui cache en rien son intention de le tuer.)

Mais il est surtout anxieux, non en tant que cible, mais en tant que professeur.

Certes, il a déjà enseigné en université pour plusieurs de ses contrats, et il était tout à fait à même d'enseigner tout et n'importe quoi à un niveau élevé...

Mais cette fois, les choses vont être différentes; il va devoir faire honneur à la mémoire d'Aguri, en _enseignant_ réellement à ces élèves, en apprenant à les _voir_ comme elle l'avait _vu_ , et en les faisant grandir à travers ce jeu du chat et de la souris dont il était la cible.

Car telle était sa promesse.

Dans les mois qui suivent, bien que ses chers élèves ne s'en rendent pas compte, il manque à plusieurs reprises de fourcher leurs noms pendant l'appel.

Pour une raison inconnue, pendant un instant, Shiota Nagisa devient _R**o_ , Isogai Yuuma devient _S****u_ , Kanzaki Yukiko devient _S*****y_ ,... et ainsi de suite. Parfois, les noms changent aussi, et si un jour Kataoka Megu semble être une _C******a_ , le jour suivant elle ressemble plus à une _M***y_...

Mais il se reprend vite, et de toutes façons, la classe est bien trop occupée à essayer de l'assassiner à cette heure matinale pour remarquer ses hésitations. Karasuma l'est peut-être un peu moins, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire, tandis qu'Irina-

 

( _-K***n-_ )

 

-essaie elle aussi de profiter de l'agitation pour placer deux-trois coups de couteau dans la mêlée.

L'assassin professionnelle l'amuse (sans compter qu'elle a une poitrine avantageuse très sympathique à regarder bien sû- _argh, satanés tentacules !_ ); à une certaine époque, il l'aurait dénigrée, voire juste totalement ignorée, tant ses compétences en assassinat sont inférieures aux siennes, ces aptitudes dont il était jadis si fier...

Mais aujourd'hui il est presque rassuré; peut-être a-t-il le droit d'espérer que jamais un autre Dieu de la Mort ne verra le jour, cet assassin qui était mort dans un laboratoire en même temps que la jeune femme dans ses bras...

Le froid est revenu bien sûr, insidieux et constant, mais dans les mois qui suivent, il ressent tellement de choses différentes qu'il en oublie presque la glace; il ressent tellement que c'en est presque _trop_.

Colère

Inquiétude

Peur

Joie

Frustration

Honte

Excitation

Fierté

...

Ses émotions l'assaillent et il manque à plusieurs reprises de se noyer dans ce torrent si étranger mais _familier_ à la fois; il est pétrit de défauts, il le sait, et bien sûr ses élèves ne manquent pas une occasion de le lui rappeler.

Car ses tentacules l'avaient bien compris lorsqu'elles lui avaient accordé son vœu.

 

_« Je veux être faible. »_

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... voilà? ^^; Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais pour la suite, je dois bien vous l'avouer (comme d'hab', j'y vais au feeling haha), alors si vous avez des suggestions, c'est l'occasion! :D  
> Ciao mes p'tits renards, Nyrufufu!~ ;D


End file.
